


Overtagged Skydiving Drabble About Seagulls

by ArcaneWeapon



Series: Seagull Nature Documentaries [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake Part 2 (Video Game 2022)
Genre: (Seriously She's Fine), 2 AM But Can't Sleep Till I Post This, All 100 Words, Beta Read, Birds, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Clerith Forever!, Clouds (Implied), Comedy, Drabble, Future Character Death, Gen, Going To Regret This In The Morning, Hair Ribbons (Too Distant To Make Out), How Do I Tag, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, Major Character Death Isn't Who You Think It Is, Masamune (Compilation of FFVII), Nature, No Actual Cloud, No Angst, No Dialogue, No Incest, No Romance, No Sex, No Slash, No Smut, Not Really An Angel, One Winged, Or maybe it is, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Part of a Series Of One, Pink Clothes, Prayer, Random & Short, Really Long Sword, Running Gag, Seagulls - Freeform, Seriously Why Is It So Long?, Sky - Freeform, Skydiving, Skyfalling?, Some Of These Tags Are Shockingly Real, Spoilers, Still Relevant, Story Took 1 Minute, Sun (Implied), Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Tags Took 2 Hours, Tax Return, Taxes, This Relationship Tag Is Killing Me, Three Years Late To An Amazing Joke, Two Wings, White Materia (Implied), do your taxes, feathers - Freeform, for now, nature documentary, no, no animals were harmed in the making of this fanfic, reddit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcaneWeapon/pseuds/ArcaneWeapon
Summary: Sephiroth begins his infamous scene. Along the way, he meets a surprise guest.
Relationships: Sephiroth & Seagull
Series: Seagull Nature Documentaries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060640
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Overtagged Seagull Drabbles





	Overtagged Skydiving Drabble About Seagulls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fayth (zanarkand)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanarkand/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Overtagged Drabble About Seagulls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12672144) by [RhllorsWastedBard (SaintEpithet)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintEpithet/pseuds/RhllorsWastedBard). 



> I have to give immense thanks to fayth (zanarkand) for introducing me to the wide world of seagull fanfiction. This story literally would not exist without him. He was also kind enough to beta this drabble for me.
> 
> I also have to thank RhllorsWastedBard (SaintEpithet) for creating this collection in the first place and allowing us to all share our love for seagulls. Thank you.
> 
> If I missed any relevant tags _please_ let me know and I will make sure to fix the issue as quickly as possible!

Sephiroth plummeted from the sky, his aim true on the faint, pink shape below him. She was praying. Of course she was. That’s all she ever did. Well, he’d put an end to that shortly enough.

In retrospect, he realized he hadn’t needed to start quite as high up in the sky as he had. In fact, there were quite a few birds up here and—

Yup, there was an explosion of white and grey feathers as... yes that was apparently a seagull, flew directly under his blade. Unfortunate. And wait, was that… a piece of paper in its beak?


End file.
